El Sol y la Tormenta
by Raelana
Summary: Iluminándolo todo como el sol, Candy vuelve al hogar de Pony. Pero ese es sólo el principio, la tormenta la sigue.


**EL SOL Y LA TORMENTA**

**POR RAELANA**

Neal llegó con la tormenta, una calurosa noche de agosto. Un vapor denso parecía subir desde el suelo y arriba, ocultando las estrellas, los negros nubarrones eran iluminados cada poco tiempo por veloces relámpagos que los niños del orfanato contemplaban desde las ventantas, abrazándose unos a otros cada vez que el cielo retumbaba.

Un trueno iluminó la figura que se acercaba a lo lejos y los niños gritaron como si un terrible fantasma se estuviera acercando a la casa. Sólo la pequeña Lorelai mantuvo la calma y corrió a llamar a Candy que se afanaba en tapar como podía las numerosas goteras de la vieja casa.

La figura se detuvo a pocos metros del umbral de la casa, sin decidirse a llamar a la puerta. Candy no podía ver su rostro en la oscuridad pero creyó adivinar una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Él estaba fuera, empapado, sin embargo era él quien no tenía miedo.

Su primera carta había llegado justo cuando Candy llevaba una semana en el orfanato, era una cuartilla donde había escrito una sola línea: _No puedo olvidarte. Te odio._ Y los pétalos desechos de una rosa que cayeron al suelo cuando Candy abrió la carta.

A esa le siguieron otras muchas. Neal combinaba los insultos con las súplicas, las amenazas con los halagos. Candy nunca contestó a ninguna de aquellas cartas, sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría viniendo.

-¿Quién es, Candy? –preguntó la pequeña Lorelai, agarrada a su falda-. ¿El Señor de los Truenos?

-No, pequeña –Candy abrió la puerta, presentía el peligro pero no iba a dejar que a los pequeños les pasara nada.

-¿No le invitas a entrar? –preguntó la Srta. Pony leyendo en los ojos de Candy que conocía a aquel misterioso visitante que esperaba en la puerta.

-No –Candy no quiso esperar más para no tener que dar explicaciones-. Ahora vuelvo –dijo y salió rápidamente al exterior.

La lluvia era agradable, refrescante en el intenso calor de la noche. Candy dejó que la empapara y se acercó a Neal hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban. Lo miró con sus intensos ojos verdes pero en la mirada de él no vio amenaza, ni el odio que destilaban sus cartas, sino una profunda tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó a la defensiva.

-Susana y Terry han roto su compromiso –las palabras salieron atropelladas de los labios de Neal, como si en su fuero interno el joven no deseara pronunciarlas. Tragó saliva, esperando la repuesta de ella.

-Lo sé. Albert me escribió, y también Annie y Patty.

-¿Y... no piensas ir en su busca?

Candy lo miró a los ojos y ahora vio esperanza en ellos, un brillo que había sido como uno de esos relámpagos que azotaban el cielo, fugaz pero tan fuerte que no dudó que lo había visto.

-No. No voy a ir.

-Albert me ha dicho que tampoco quieres volver a la mansión Andrey.

-Estoy en mi hogar, Neal, este es mi sitio. Es curioso pero tú mismo me lo has echado en cara muchas veces. No voy a marcharme de aquí.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que quedarme.

-Neal... yo no te amo. –Candy bajó los ojos, incapaz de sostener su mirada-. Lo siento pero es así. No puedes obligarme.

-¿Estás segura?

Ahora sí los labios de Neal se abrieron en una sonrisa pero no fue cálida ni amistosa. Eran como dos luchadores midiendo fuerzas antes de empezar un combate. Entonces, antes de que Candy pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, Neal la abrazó y la besó.

Fue un beso feroz y cruel, casi un mordisco. Neal se separó de ella tan bruscamente como la había agarrado. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo. Sus labios sabían a sangre y a lluvia y Candy no pudo reaccionar, para cuando quiso hacerlo Neal ya se había alejado, corriendo a través de la cortina de agua.

-¡Candy! –la pequeña Lorelai había salido corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza con sus pequeños bracitos-. ¿Quién era¿Era un vampiro¿Estás bien, Candy?

-No, Lorelai, era un viejo amigo. Sólo ha venido a saludar y ya se ha ido. ¿Vamos dentro? Estamos las dos empapadas.

La tormenta se marchó tan repentinamente como había venido y al día siguiente ya volvía a relucir el sol. Sin embargo, Neal no se había marchado y Candy lo sabía, lo presentía aunque no había vuelto a verle desde aquella noche. Dejó de recibir sus cartas aunque a veces, en el quicio de la ventana, se encontraba un puñado de pétalos de rosa.

Le hubiera gustado poder hablar con él pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Nunca habían conseguido entenderse, nunca habían sido amigos. Se habían odiado. Se habían odiado durante demasiado tiempo.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron fue otra noche de lluvia. Había pasado un mes desde su primer encuentro y el otoño ya comenzaba a dejarse sentir. Esa noche había luna llena y Candy se había quedado sentada en la colina de Pony, contemplando el atardecer y dejando que la brisa fresca de la noche erizara su piel.

El se acercó por detrás y se sentó a su lado, sin pronunciar una palabra. Ni un saludo, nada. Sólo silencio... y compañía.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a estar aquí? –preguntó Candy, rompiendo el silencio.

-Hasta que deje de amarte. –respondió él, ninguno de los dos miraba al otro, contemplaban el horizonte como si hubiera una barrera entre ellos que no pudiera atravesarse.

-¿Y si no me amas¿Y si sólo quieres lo que no puedes tener?

-Supongo que eso nunca lo sabremos, Candy. –respondió Neal, sorprendido ante la vehemencia de la respuesta, la miró un segundo, su perfil recortado contra los rayos de la luna. En ese momento sentía que la amaba más que nunca y que estaba tan lejos de él como las estrellas del cielo. Inconscientemente extendió una de sus manos, deseando tocarla, pero se contuvo a tiempo y la apartó antes de ser rechazado. La brisa soplaba cada vez más fresca y Candy se estremeció.

De la garganta de Neal salió un quedo suspiro. Con temor casi reverencial se atrevió a pasar uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo para compartir su calor. Ella lo miró por primera vez y sonrió sin rechazar su gesto amable.

-¿Piensas en Terry? –preguntó Neal, temblando al sentirla tan cerca.

-Pienso en todas las personas a las que he perdido a lo largo de mi vida. Vengo aquí a recordarlas. Pienso en Terry, en Stear, en Anthony... Pienso en mucha gente pero no lloro por ellos. Forman parte de un pasado que se fue.

-A mí no me recordarás cuando me vaya.

Candy sonrió, y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Recordaré que siempre te ganaba cuando nos peleábamos.

Neal sonrió a su vez, agradeciendo el gesto.

-Eras muy fuerte para ser una chica. –comentó.

-Y tú muy débil para ser un chico.

-Te odiaba porque me ganabas.

-Te odiaba porque me odiabas.

-Supongo que ya es tarde para cambiar las cosas –Neal la abrazó con fuerza, como si pudiera pegarse a ella y no soltarse nunca-. Sólo he cometido errores.

-Sí –Candy recordó todas las torpezas que había cometido ese chico intentando conquistarla; se dio cuenta, de pronto, que era él único chico que le había dicho que la quería.

-Podría matarte –Neal susurró las palabras lentamente en su oído, Candy sentía su aliento acariciando su rostro, cálido y a la vez inquietante-. Podría poner mis manos alrededor de ese precioso cuello y apretar y apretar hasta que dejaras de respirar y te ahogaras con todos tus recuerdos.

Las manos de Neal se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura como una garra. Candy se quedó quieta, paralizada, dos gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro porque él tenía razón. Era hora ya de olvidar.

-Pero no me serviría de nada matarte –continuó Neal-, porque seguiría amándote, y me seguiría doliendo. No se puede olvidar ¿verdad?

Las manos que la aprisionaban se relajaron y Candy se dio la vuelta y abrazó a ese hombre que le había hecho tanto daño.

-¿Por qué parece que todo sería más sencillo si te amara, Neal?

-Todo era sencillo cuando nos odiábamos ¿verdad? Y era divertido... Me gustaría alejarme de todo... He estado pensando en alistarme en el ejército y marcharme, aunque supongo que nunca me recordarás como a Stear.

Candy apretó su abrazo con mucha fuerza, tanta que fue él quien casi estuvo a punto de dejar de respirar.

-¡No¡No te vayas! –su súplica salió como un grito estrangulado, ahogado por las lágrimas.

-Debo alejarme de ti, Candy. Será lo mejor.

-Me estaba acostumbrando a tenerte cerca. Vete si quieres pero no a la guerra, por favor.

-Como quieras. No me iré si me das un beso.

-Eres un cobarde chantajista, Neal ¿Lo sabias?

-Claro. –rió él-. Eso forma parte de mi irresistible encanto.

Neal se marchó a principios de otoño. Las cartas dejaron de llegar y Candy empezó a echarlas de menos hasta que un día se sorprendió buscando pétalos de roca en los quicios de la ventanas. Con las primeras nieves recordó su infancia y ayudó a los niños a hacer el muñeco de nieve más grande que habían visto nunca. La nariz era una zanahoria y una vieja bufanda de la Srta. Pony adornaba su cuello rechoncho.

Albert insistía en presentarla en sociedad; demasiado ocupado para ir a visitarla, le escribía largas cartas contándole sus pequeñas anécdotas cotidianas. Las cartas de Archie eran más frías, consideraba su huida una deserción cuando él más lo necesitaba y todavía pensaba que ese actorcillo de pacotilla no se merecía haberla hecho sufrir así. Terry nunca escribía, su romance con una rica heredera sudamericana llenaba las columnas de cotilleos de todos los periódicos, sin embargo Candy se sorprendió pensando que no le importaba.

Neal volvió con la más fuerte de las ventiscas de diciembre, justo el día de Navidad. Los niños se habían levantado temprano y jugaban con sus regalos nuevos, enviados por los amigos de Candy con alegres tarjetas de felicitación. Ninguno de ellos estaba asustado por el fuerte viento que hacía temblar la madera de las ventanas; eran demasiado felices para estar asustados. Fue la pequeña Lorelai la que corrió hacia Candy gritando:

-¡Candy¡El Señor de las Tormentas ha vuelto! –gritaba Lorelai tirando del vestido de Candy para que se asomara con ella a la ventana.

-Pero ¿qué dices? –preguntó Candy mientras se dejaba arrastrar con su corazón latiendo como si quisiera salirse del pecho.

Neal llevaba un abrigo largo y un sombrero calado hasta las cejas pero Candy lo reconoció al instante. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, invitándolo a entrar. Una vez dentro le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Neal¡No te has ido!

-Tú me pediste que no me fuera, y eso he hecho. A veces cumplo mis promesas.

-¡Sí! Cuando te conviene... ¡Pero me alegra que estés vivo!

-Sólo hace un par de meses desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Ya hace tres meses, Neal, tres meses ya. Pronto hará un año que regresé a Casa Pony y todo lo que he vivido antes me parece que ha sido un sueño. ¿Cómo está Albert¿Y Archie?

-Albert está en Inglaterra, la familia ha tenido grandes pérdidas allí a causa de la guerra y George y él están intentado salvar lo que se pueda. Archie está en la universidad, creo que le va bastante bien aunque no tenemos mucho contacto.

-¿Y tú¿Sigues haciendo el vago?

-Supongo que puede llamarse así. Eliza quería casarse con un príncipe austriaco pero resultó ser un espía y lo han detenido. Ahora va detrás de un conde inglés; tuve que aprender a jugar al tenis porque el chico es un gran aficionado y se pasa el día en las pistas de tenis; lo malo es que a pesar del esfuerzo no parece hacerle mucho caso.

-¡Pobre Eliza! No tiene mucha suerte en el amor.

-Yo tampoco la tengo –Neal se paró de pronto, cuando notó que una pequeña mano le tiraba del abrigo. La pequeña Lorelai había dejado su muñeca olvidada y reclamaba atención-. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Lorelai –contestó la pequeña, con desparpajo-. Y también sé quién eres tú.

-¿Y quién soy yo? –preguntó Neal, divertido.

-Eres el Señor de las Tormentas.

-¡Vaya! Entonces tendré que irme para que salga el sol.

Lorelai negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! A mí me gustan las tormentas ¿verdad, Candy?

-Sí, y a mí también me gustan- Candy cogió a Neal de la mano y lo llevó hacia la habitación donde los niños jugaban en torno a un árbol de Navidad-. Pobre Lorelai. Necesita con urgencia unos padres. ¡Y es tan cariñosa! Tal vez podrías convencer a alguien para que la adopte, tú conoces a mucha gente importante.

-¿Me estás haciendo chantaje, Candy?

-Más bien es un pequeño soborno. Una comida de Navidad a cambio de un pequeño favor. ¡Ven, te presentaré a los niños!

Neal la obligó a detenerse un momento y la miró a los ojos.

-Candy... Yo... Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti.

-Yo sigo sin poder amarte, Neal, pero... –Candy bajó los ojos un momento, pero luego volvió a clavar sus verdes pupilas en la mirada profunda de Neal-. Te he echado de menos.

-Es un comienzo.

-Sí –asintió ella-. Es un comienzo.

A la mañana siguiente salió el sol pero, a pesar de los temores de la pequeña Lorelei, Neal no se marchó; se quejó de la incomodidad de la cama, de la frialdad del agua al lavarse y de tener que fregar los platos después del desayuno pero no se marchó. Aquella tarde jugaron con los niños a lanzarse bolas de nieve.


End file.
